Gracinderblurb Wiki
Welcome To Gracinderblurb Gracinderblurb is a science fiction game about how the moon got hit by a asteroid and broke up in the solar system. Now all earth is dark at night and the Earth starts tilting to the side cause the poles to be on the equator and the equator to be on the poles. All life is messed up. Now animals need to start adapting. History Of Gracinderblurb In the year of 2368 there was a groundbreaking record size asteroid. The size of the asteroid was half the size of the moon. During the asteroid journey towards earth, the asteroid have lost lots of material, but was still a giant mass. As it got closer to the earth the moon was behind the earth. The asteroid had a new target and it was earth's moon. When the asteroid hit the moon it got broken to small pieces and used out the moon and it self out of the earth's atmosphere. That day all the water that was pulled up from the moon gravitational pull all got released. It sent a giant wave toward the land on both side of the earth. The giant tsunami came hurtling towards coastal areas. When the wave hit I wiped out the species that live the the area. 1 year later in 2369 the water finally settled down and there was high water in all of the coastal regions. There was no longer any high tides or low tides. Just the water sat still. Over the next 1,000 years the earth began to tilt off its normal axis. The old polar regions where now on the equator, and the old equator regions where now on the poles. Now the climates in the regions need to start adapting. Now there is no moonlight at night. Environments: Geological History # The forests are now pitch black, and there is no moonlight. After the moon got hit it was hard for animals to find food. This led to a decrease in nocturnal animals. # The original polar regions are no longer on the top and bottom of the earth because the earth turned sideways. # The rain forest that was originally on the equator is now in the polar regions. The water froze when it got in the polar regions. There was no longer rain just snow. Changes To Environment # Before the moon was out of the earth's gravitational pull the forest would have moonlight helping animals get around place to place. Now without this moonlight animals need to start growing larger eyes to see in the night, some animals even started hunting in the day time. # Before the moon was out of the earth's gravitational pull, the polar regions of the north and south ice capes where on the top and the bottom of the world. After the moon was gone the earth tilted because the poles to be the closest to the sun. Causing the ie to melt. Animals aren't used to being that hot but now they have to adapt to the hot climate. Organisms Adaptation # Owl to Laiko | Since the moonlight is no longer the owl witch hunts a night cant see to find its food. The Laiko started to grow its eyes that soon it began to grow so large that combine into one giant eye. # Anteater to Walakanobi | Now the anteater is in a cold environment, and eats frogs. The tiny fur on the anteater will not help the Walakanobi stay warm, so over the next years it starts to develop longer hair in there genes. Also it has a larger mouth to eat the frogs. # Penguin to Machoter | Now the polar regions are are now on the equator these animals are closer to and the ice starts to melt. The land mass decreasing because the melting ice and snow. The penguin species also has been decreasing in size because they don't need to store as much heat. Fossil Change # Laiko | The skull of the Laikio only has one eye hole and has a much thicker bones. # Walakanobi | The bones are more thick and dense than the bone before. The head has grown so the bones in the neck have been even more thicker. # Mahoter | The bones in the chest have been moved so the gills can get to the lungs. The bone are also more thinner and shorter. The Science Behind Poles On Equator | # The 23.5 degree tilt is responsible for the seasons. If the earth had no tilt there would not be seasons. If the earth was tilted by 90 degrees the seasonal changes would be at the most extreme. Extreme winter's, long cold all year long. Extreme summers, very hot out and humid. They would stay like that all year long. The poles would also have 24 hours of direct point to the sun. Moon’s Gravitational Pull | # The tidal bulge would ripple back and forth causing giant wave to come crashing towards the coastal areas. Eventually the ripple would calm down and the tide would be ⅓ the size of earth's tide. # The wave that would been cause by the tidal bulge would be a megatsunami. A megatsunami is a term used for a very large wave created by a large, sudden displacement of material into a body of water. “Megatsunamis have quite different features from other, more usual types of tsunamis. Most tsunamis are caused by underwater tectonic activity (movement of the earth's plates) and therefore occur along plate boundaries and as a result of earthquake and rise or fall in the sea floor, causing water to be displaced.” Megatsunamis happen when there is a displacement. The moon getting kicked out of are solar system would create a huge displacement for this Megasunami to happen. The Lakios Growing Eyes | # “A lot of mammals have round pupils, that black part of our eye that lets light in. But goats have rectangular pupils. These pupils give goats a wide panoramic view, perhaps to keep an eye out for predators.” If the Lakio has rectangular pupils like a goat the Lakio would have a close relation to its original circle pupils. The Walakanobi's Long Hair | # “Autumn presents a good time for animals in colder climates to prepare for the colder winter months by donning their winter “clothing". From white fur to feathers, animals of various species gain longer hair, thicker coats and some even produce winter footwear.” These animals that grow hair need to do this so they can trap the heat so they don't hypodermic" Mahoter Growing Gills | # Recent evidence shows that tons of modern day invertebrates and fish once million of years ago lived on the land and not solely in the water. “Tetra pods evolved from a group of organisms that, if they were alive today, we would call fish. They were aquatic and had scales and fleshy fins. However, they also had lungs that they used to breathe oxygen. Between 390 and 360 million years ago, the descendants of these organisms began to live in shallower waters, and eventually moved to land.” Resources Poles On Equator: # http://theweatherprediction.com/habyhints2/473/ Moon's Gravitational Pull: # https://www.spaceanswers.com/solar-system/what-would-happen-if-the-moon-moved-closer-to-the-earth/ # https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Megatsunami The Lakios Grwoing Eyes: # https://askdruniverse.wsu.edu/2016/05/31/are-there-creatures-on-earth-with-one-eye/ The Walakanobi Long Hair: # http://www.brighthub.com/environment/science-environmental/articles/123690.aspx Mahoter Growing Gills: # http://evolution.berkeley.edu/evolibrary/article/fishtree_09 Category:Browse Category:Enviorments